Stuck In The Middle With You
by clematis-chellers
Summary: Will. Jack. A Vase. And a ship. And I'm just stuck in the middle.
1. Knock Knock

****

**Stuck In The Middle With You**  
  
(Formerly known as 'The Vase Of Mortule') - No flames – just R&R please!  
  
Chapter One: Knock Knock  
  
My window is broken. My dad has locked me in my room. And my mum is on the other side of the door telling me that there's a gentleman here to see me. Welcome to my life in the Caribbean. I'm having problems all over the place and my latest one is my dad not being able to trust me. He thinks that I go out at night and trade things and sell them. Not exactly. I go out and trade things and sell them and drink. Not until I get drunk... Just before I end up getting completely drunk...  
  
"There's no use telling me that, mother, father's locked me in!"  
  
"He just doesn't like you creeping out all the time... You know how protective he is! Anyway, it's Will Turner at door. Quick! Put on a nice dress! He has something for you!"  
  
"I'm already wearing a dress!"  
  
She's always like this. Every time Will comes. Although, half the clothes I have are men's clothes.  
  
"Unlock the door." I yell. How's she going to do that?  
  
I hear the scrape of the key not able to believe that dad actually left the keys with my mother. I walk out and see Will standing near the door looking undeniably handsome. I feel a pang of nervousness as I walk down the stairs towards him but usher it away. I'm half not attracted to him.  
  
"Good evening, Crystal. You look lovely."  
  
But still half attracted. This is only the third time I've spoken to him. Or, that he's spoken to me. He's holding a box. Oh no! It's my sword. I've just realised! Mother is going to kill me! She doesn't even know I have a sword let alone that I needed it repaired!  
  
"I've brought your-"  
  
"Could we step outside, Will? Its rather warm in here." Let him walk out the house, let him walk out the house, let him walk out the house...  
  
"Its actually warmer outside, Crystal. The heat is very thick tonight."  
  
I could kill him. I really could. She's still at the top of the stairs listening. Why are my parents so nosy?  
  
"Would you like a drink in the kitchen then?" My eyes are wide trying to pass the message, please understand Will... He's frowning at me. I can't believe this.  
  
"Um, yes, alright. Yes, I'll have a... a drink."  
  
We walk to the kitchen and I shut the door. I turn to him and say,  
  
"So, what happened to my sword?" He's standing inches away from me and he smells of lovely freshly cut wood.  
  
"Well, it was snapped in half when you gave it to me and it wasn't repairable so I have to give you a new - "  
  
We hear a very loud "knock knock knock" on the front door.  
  
"I'll get it." I reluctantly turn my back on thee sleek'n'slender Will and open the kitchen door and march to the front door.  
  
When I open the front door I see the most fattest and dirtiest pirate ever holding a lilac vase, with the most gorgeous pirate I have ever seen standing right next to him. I turn around to see if my mother is still at the stairs, which she isn't, and signal to Will that I'll be two minutes.  
  
" 'Ere," The fat pirate is pointing at me but I can't take my eyes off the pirate next to him. Who is he? "You sold me that... that... vase. That cracked vase. I want my money back."  
  
I stare at him. The fat one, I mean. Hard. I swear I've never seen either of them before in my life. How do they know where I live? If they're taking the mick they ought to know that my father will be back soon and would slaughter both of them. Maybe I could get him to spare the black-haired one for me...  
  
"Who are you," I have to ask, "and when did I sell you that vase? How do you know where I live?"  
  
The gorgeous pirate smiles at me and takes off his gorgeous hat and bows.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He says. "This is Bob Brook. You sold him this vase two nights ago near the dock in the presence of him and I. I believe you were completely drunk and you gave Bob your address just in case."  
  
I'm trying to resist inviting him - them - in. Just as I think that I could hide them in the kitchen, I hear footsteps and turn to see Will approaching me with his sword in his hand pointing it firmly at Bob.  
  
This is going to be a long night.  
  
"Will, I think you're misunderstanding - " I begin, but Will has to interrupt me. How rude. I only met him yesterday.  
  
I was out selling valuables two nights ago (according to Jack) down at the docks. I was down there, and usually I trade goods and then drink but I decided to do it the other way round. I can't remember a thing but all I know is that I woke up in my bed the next morning with my sword snapped in half. I didn't even know that swords could brake. So, I took it to Blacksmith Will Turner and told him to deliver it to me when it's repaired. He was shocked to see a girl handing him a sword (which I also found rude).  
  
I got the sword in a trade a few months ago. I've been practicing with it ever since. My dad only caught me creeping out the house a week ago. He doesn't know that I've been doing it for months. I hang around with soldiers, merchants, and pirates... just different people in general. Good people. Not rich boring people. But people who have tales, stories, something interesting to say. I go to the docks to trade because that's my unboring way of making money and meeting new people. Its better than having to clean and be a maid lolling around all day with people who order you around. I need that night time freedom. Just something different. Just something that I actually like doing.  
  
We live very near the sea. All you have to do is walk down some streets behind our house and you're at the docks full of boats and people with laughter and singing everywhere. Even strangers welcome you. You can see the ocean and ships from my bedroom. The pirates come by ships. Not evil pirates. Friendly pirates who just need somewhere to stop and get a drink. You can't call them all bad. They can't all be the same.  
  
But clearly Will doesn't see it like that.  
  
"They are pirates," Spits Will, looking at Bob. "They're here to rob you. Move aside, I'll handle this."  
  
How can someone so undeniably handsome be so undeniably stupid? He's threatening Jack. My heart beats faster. Bob isn't actually taking any notice of Will at all. He's staring right past me near the stairs. Jack, however, is watching me, waiting for me to say something. The beads in his hair stand out against his tanned face. I think I now believe in love at first sight.  
  
"Will, I think I actually know th-"  
  
"They're pirates, Crystal, and cannot be trusted." Will points the tip of his sword at Bob's nose and at the same time Jack puts his hand on his sword which causes Will to point his sword towards Jack. Will's trying to protect me. That's so sweet. But I don't want any protection against Jack.  
  
"You better put that away, boy, before you poke someone's eye out." Jack says calmly. He doesn't even seem bothered. He looks at me and winks. A beautiful smile spreads across his tanned face and I catch a glimmer of gold in his mouth. I think I'm going to faint.  
  
Will notices and draws the sword closer to Jack's nose. Jealous. He must be. If he scratches one part of that amazing pirate's face I'm going to smash that lilac vase in Bob's hands over his head.  
  
"I don't take too kindly to pirates." Snarls Will, surveying Jack up and down as if he was beneath his feet.  
  
"Well, I don't take too kindly to..." Jack looks Will up and down in a drunken manner and not being able to see what Will is, settles with, "... you." He then looks at me with his charcoal eyes and says, "So if you would be so kind to give back the money Bob paid for the vase, we'll be on our way."  
  
That would be fine. If I knew where the money was. I can't remember anything of two nights ago and so I must've sold this vase (which I traded for) to Bob and spent the money on... drinks.  
  
But then a sudden thought hits me. Panic spreads through my insides... What if they really ARE pirates? Like corrupt, manipulative, evil pirates? If I tell them that I don't have the money, they might kill me. They might take me hostage... Or steal my belongings... Bring their entire pirate friends to blow up my house...  
  
"Err, the money??" I repeat, my voice six-notches higher. I think they can tell. Jack is looking deeply into my eyes as if trying to read my thoughts. He seems to be considering something. My hands are shaking. When he stared deeply into my eyes it felt as if he could see me. Not just see me, physically. I mean see deep into my heart, my mind, and my fears. Like all he had to do was lock eyes with me and now he knows everything about me. He can read me like an open book.  
  
Bob turns to look at me, acknowledging me. "I want my money back." He growls, a menacing look in his eyes. Oh God, he's going to do something! I should've listened to Will, I really should've.  
  
"Bob, just keep the vase," Jack's talking to Bob but looking at me "I'm sure your wife won't notice."  
  
"No!" Roars Bob, "I want my silver pieces back NOW!" At this, Will swings his sword at perfect timing towards Bob's throat, but Jack pulls out his sword quickly and blocks it. I grab the lilac vase and smash it hard on Bob's head. Bob crashes face first onto the floor making the foundations of my house shake. For some reason I'm panting, out of breath, and as I catch Jack's eye I see disappointment in them. Before I can say something, Will takes the opportunity to try to attack Jack again but Jack blocks him and advances on him. They battle out in the space between the stairs and the kitchen. I'm actually grateful my house is quite large otherwise one of them could've easily have killed the other by now. I shouldn't be thinking that.  
  
Swords swoosh and clang and I'm stuck standing by the open door clueless on what to do. Will and Jack. Fighting. I have to stop them. But how? I felt bad about Bob when I looked in Jack's eyes. I should've known that Jack wouldn't have let Bob hurt me.  
  
While they're clashing swords I try to hoist Bob out the way. He's too heavy. I very very very slowly drag him to the window right of the door, opposite the stairs. I quickly shut the door. I drag Bob behind the curtain to hide him. What else am I supposed to do? My Mum might come downstairs any minute and dad might knock on the door. Where is my mum anyway?  
  
Suddenly, the sound of metal stops and I hear a loud thud. Hurriedly, I fight my way out of the curtains to see Will sprawled on the floor with his sword still in his hand and Jack standing next to him with a long bloody scratch on his face. What did I say earlier about a scratch? Oh well, its a pity I've already broken the vase.  
  
Jacks eyes are now upon me. And I can read them. He's not going to hurt me.  
  
"We should - " I begin, pointing at Will's lying body and then pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Aye, we should." Replies Jack. I walk over and we hoist up Will. We take him to the kitchen. I don't know what to say. Fortunately or unfortunately, there's a knock at the door. We place Will on the table and I stare at Jack. I've just realised how many layers of clothes he's wearing. We look at each other. I completely forget about the door until, as if tonight could get any worse, I hear a voice.  
  
"Mary? Mary?"  
  
It's. My. Dad.  
  
I can't take this. I look around at Will's body; pirate Jack, the curtain hiding Bob and myself. My dad is going to lock me in my room for the next decade. Everything is wrong. It's hopeless. But not for Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Look, I'll hide Will's body. Close the kitchen door. I'll hide too."  
  
My dad's voice can be heard through the other side of the door. "Mary?! It's Charles. I'm back. Mary?"  
  
I have no other choice. I run out the kitchen close the door and face the nightmare. I walk up to the door. And open it.  
  
His happy face changes into a confused one. "Crystal? What are you doing down here? I thought I locked you in your room!" He's staring at me in outrage. I gulp.  
  
"Look, mum unlocked my door and-"  
  
"She what?! Where is she?"  
  
"She's... She's upstairs. Yeah. She's in the bedroom. Look, father, I can explain-"  
  
"Wait here. I'll deal with you in a minute." He marches up the stairs. I run into the kitchen. Will's body is no longer on the table but my sword in its box still is. I look round and see Jack cramming Will's body into a cupboard.  
  
"Just an arm to go, love."  
  
"Look, Jack, forget about that! You're going to have to go and hide in my bedroom!" Ok. I don't know how that slipped out. What am I suggesting? But he has to. Otherwise we'll both get killed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad's coming. It's the room at the top of the stairs. Take that box with you. Go!"  
  
Jack dashes out the kitchen with my sword leaving Will's arm hanging. I can't believe that Jack is going to my room. I run to the other side of the kitchen and stuff Will's arm in the cupboard and slam it shut.  
  
"Crystal?" My dad calls.  
  
I run out the kitchen and see dad at the bottom of the stairs. I glance at the curtain. Bob's well hidden.  
  
"Go to your room NOW."


	2. The Vase

Chapter 2:The Vase  
  
That's the first time ever that I've actually been glad to hear those words. I make my way up the stairs to my room with dad following behind me. As soon as I step into my room I see Jack to my left, sitting on my bed. I quickly shut the door.  
  
"Hide!" I whisper urgently. Jack jumps to the floor on the other side of my bed near the wall.  
  
"Crystal, don't slam the door in my face." My dad walks in.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to."  
  
"I'm locking you in now." He announces. As if he needs to announce that to me again. He walks out, closes the door and locks it.  
  
I'm alone in a room with Jack Sparrow. Oh my gosh.  
  
"That chap your dad?" I see a hat appear and those eyes again. He gets up and walks around the bed to stand in front of me. Inches away. I take in a deep breath of air. He's so close.  
  
"Yes." I notice his scar. "We should clean that up."  
  
He winks at me and says, "Aye, we should." His black eyes meet mine and I feel my stomach plummet.  
  
"Erm, th-that door is not going to unlock till early morning so you'll have to, erm, make yourself at... home. You probably had somewhere to go tonight but all this-"  
  
Jack takes off his hat and slowly chucks it on my cabinet. I gulp.  
  
"You should sleep on the bed. I'll camp on the floor. Near the wall. Savvy?"  
  
I turn around and walk to my water jug and open a draw to take out a clean white cloth. Why does he have to be such a bloody gentleman? He's supposed to be a pirate! Although, I'm glad he said it instead of me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My apologies. Tonight didn't turn out the way I hoped... " He turns and sits on the bed and puts his face in his hands. I damp the cloth and sit next to him on the bed. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to have to gently wipe blood off his perfect face... My hand is shaking.  
  
"Jack? You're going to have to sit up..." Jack sits up and looks at me. His face is even closer to me than it was before. I can see every pore and his eyes are black pools of water. I slowly take the cloth and raise it to his face.  
  
My hand is really shaking. I'm actually really nervous.  
  
"Nervous of me, are ye? Don't worry, I won't bite."  
  
That's great. Now he can read my thoughts.  
  
I give a nervous laugh and gently dab the cold cloth against his face. The blood is transferring from his face to the cloth and although I can feel his eyes on me there is absolutely no way I'm going to look at him. I swear if our eyes meet while I'm gently dabbing his face I'm going to cry. Or laugh. Or something. I gently sweep the excess blood off.  
  
"There's still like a scratch there, should I-"  
  
"No, love, it's ok. All it needs now is some sea salt and water."  
  
I get up and walk back to the cabinet and water jug. What the hell am I going to do with this cloth of blood? I open the draw where I got the cloth and quickly put it back in and shut the draw closed. I turn to see his eyebrows raised at me. So now he must think that I'm a weirdo. He gets up and struts to my broken window with a pillowcase covering the hole. He inspects it. Now he must think that I'm really bonkers. He probably thinks that I did it.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Pirate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A pirate swung in through my window. He smashed through the glass and I started screaming and reached for my gun. When he saw me aiming it at him, he jumped back out." I also add with bitterness, "Then my dad rushes in, also with a gun, and sees me aiming it at the window. He now thinks that I tried to escape by shooting down the window."  
  
Jack turns to look at me and smiles. "What's his job then?"  
  
"He sells weapons. Guns, gun powder, swords and all sorts of stuff."  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"We have a gun in every room. That's so stupid."  
  
"Is it, love? You don't talk about your old man too fondly."  
  
"I would. If there was anything 'fond' to say."  
  
"And your mam?"  
  
"Don't even get me started."  
  
Jack grins and walks to the door.  
  
"It's locked." I say instinctively.  
  
"Aye." He replies, and then starts inspecting the hinges and lock of the door. Now I think he's the weird one. Suddenly, he says, "Knocked Bob out good, didn't ye?"  
  
"I didn't mean to. He just... scared me."  
  
"So you smashed a vase over his head." Now he's starting to make it sound like this whole thing is my fault. Which it wasn't.  
  
"If you think that this was all my fault, then-"  
  
"Did I say it was your fault, love?"  
  
"No, but you were-"  
  
"Or are you just assuming that that's what I think?"  
  
"No, you were hinting it! Bob should've been more polite. Not roaring in my face as if I was deaf!" My temper is getting the better of me. "He might've done something! I hardly know him. He could've smashed the vase over my head and-"  
  
"I wouldn't have let Bob touch you!!" Jack says over me, drowning me out completely. We're both staring at each other, livid. I realise that I'm leaning on the cabinet. There's an awkward silence after his last words.  
  
All of a sudden, I hear a rumble of footsteps from my parents' room.  
  
"Jack hide!!!"  
  
Jack dives, again, to the other side of my bed and this time slots himself under my bed. I hear the key in the lock and my dad steps in.  
  
"Why are you yelling?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
His eyes shift past mine to my cabinet. And then they widen.  
  
"Who's is that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
I turn to see Jack's hat on my cabinet. Shoot. I'm in for it big time.  
  
"Its mine."  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He picks it up and inspects it. I bet it smells like Jack. He can tell I'm lying. Oh no. He can tell. He then does something very unexpected. He starts looking through my wardrobe.  
  
"Got it from a trade?" His eyes are full of fury but there's no other alternative but to lie again.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
He takes Jack's hat, marches out and locks my door. Again. I walk over to my bed and put my head under it.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Aye, with my hat!"  
  
Jack crawls out and I help him up. When he straightens up we're standing centimetres apart. His eyes are locked onto mine. I study his beads, his hair, bandana, eye make-up and scar, not wanting to forget any of it.  
  
"Jack," I whisper, "I'm sorry for my assuming."  
  
"Crystie," he whispers in my ear, smelling my hair, "I'm sorry for yelling."  
  
I start giggling madly; this all seems so weird and funny. A pirate's in my room and my dad has just taken his hat. This is so not a normal day for me! It also feels that at any moment we could get caught or that this could all slip away.  
  
Jack pulls away, looking at me.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Everything!" I giggle, and while I'm at it I chip in, "Can I take my clothes off?"  
  
"What?" jumps back Jack, totally shocked.  
  
"Well, I can't go to sleep in this! I have to put on my night dress!"  
  
"Aye, or you could go to sleep naked?" Jack grins, turning his back to me.  
  
"What did you say?" I giggle and start to take my dress off but then stop. I remember that I'm wearing a corset and will need help. From Jack. I pull off my dress and chuck it on the cabinet.  
  
"Erm, Jack? You're going to have to undo my corset for me!" I giggle, walking backwards and lifting my think curly hair up. He turns to look at me, shocked, but then starts undoing the back without speaking. Halfway through this I realise how seductive this might be for him and lose my giggles. We're both not saying anything. I hope he doesn't think I was asking him on purpose. What if he gets the wrong message?  
  
"Turn around when you've finished." I say, a little too sharply.  
  
"I was going to."  
  
Now he thinks that I don't trust him. I can't win can I? I can't bloody get something right. He turns around again and I take my clothes off and put on my nightie. He doesn't turn around once. Of course he doesn't. I told him not to... Not even once...  
  
"Want to know what happened two nights ago?"  
  
I'm wearing my nighty but its easier talking to him with his back to me. "Yes."  
  
"Ye came down to the docks, near the harbour with my ship there, wearing pirate clothing. You also carried a sword. You went to the tavern, got drunk, stumbled out. Bought the vase for 15 silver pieces. Sold it to Bob for 9. Told us yore address, name and how dad doesn't approve of your trading. Ye also told Bob how fat he was." Jack pauses after this and I wonder where this story is going to end. "So he took your sword and broke it in half and gave it back to you. I punched him and escorted you home 'cause you forgot your way."  
  
I waited for him to say something else but he turned around to face me. So he knew I had my nighty on. What's he playing at?  
  
"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"  
  
This completely throws me aback. What kind of question is this? I consider it, for a moment and then realise that all the events of tonight has been caused by me not trusting Jack. The vase issue, the 'assuming' and the corset business. I give in.  
  
"No." Its true, he's never given me reason not to trust him.  
  
"Right. Lets go to bed."  
  
What did he just say?! I'm about to object until he walks round to the other side of my bed and lies on the floor. I feel bad about this. After what he's just said and all.  
  
"Jack, you can sleep on the bed if you want. I'll sleep on one side under the covers and you can sleep on the other side."  
  
"Love, I didn't mean that much trust!" He jokes, but he gets up and lies on the bed anyway. I walk around the room blowing out all the candles. I get into the bed and hear Jack's voice.  
  
"Do you like living here?"  
  
"No." I reply instantly.  
  
"Steady on! You don't like one thing about this place?"  
  
"Yeah, just the docks."  
  
I can't see Jack smiling but I imagine that he is.  
  
"Would you like to leave?"  
  
"Yes." Why am I telling him all this? Oh yeah, because I trust him.  
  
"Tomorrow. With me."  
  
I turn to my other side on the bed and come face to face with Jack Sparrow. He'd been watching me. His eyes bore into mine. He reaches out his hand and takes mine. It feels like I'm falling down... down... down. Very fast.  
  
"In two nights, I'm leaving. I'm going to Mortule to look for a vase."  
  
He's taking the mick. He really is. This is so funny. I'm trying not to laugh but my face is already contorting and I let out a burst of laughter. Jack lets go of my hand and sits up on his side staring at me in disbelief.  
  
"And what's so funny, lass?"  
  
"You're going way way way to another island to look for a... a..." I can't say it, I really can't. I'm laughing too much. "A... Vase!" This is hysterical! He must be joking. Unfortunately, he's not.  
  
"Its a vase that turns water into gold."  
  
I pause for a moment, looking at him blankly... Then I let out another howl of laughter. A vase that turns water into gold? Come on!  
  
"It was made by a witch in a tribe and was stolen from the island. It was used and traded. The last place it was reported to be was here before going back to the island. Love, I'm actually serious."  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack. It's just tonight. Tonight has been way over my head." I giggle, trying to control myself. "Talk about something else for the moment. Let me calm down."  
  
"Okay." He looks at bit upset. "What are we going to do about Will and Bob?"  
  
"When I wake up, we'll creep downstairs and wake up Bob. Send him back. Then I'll wake up Will and get rid of him."  
  
"Isn't he your acquaintance?" Is he being serious?  
  
"No! He's just the blacksmith."  
  
"That's what he was. Well, I'll tell ye, love; he must like you for coming out all brave and defensive for ye. Sparks flying, eh?"  
  
I decide not to dignify that. I'll let him think what he wants. For now.  
  
"Good night, Jack." I sigh and turn over, my back to him.  
  
"Good night, love." I don't know if it was me, but he seemed to have said the word 'love' a tad differently to all the other times he'd said it to me. "If you come on me ship you'll have to tone down ye laughter a bit."  
  
I chuckle but stop when he, once again, takes my hand and kisses it. 


	3. Decisions Decisions Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions, Decisions  
  
It was at that moment, that precise moment when his lips touched my hand that I realised that I didn't want to let this go. Any of it. Couldn't let this go. Would never. If he leaves, if I never saw him again... I don't know what I'd do. This amazing man has stumbled into my life and has offered me the chance of a lifetime. Tomorrow, however, he'll stumble right out. If I don't go with him. How often do you meet someone like that?  
  
If he leaves then today will just be another day in my life. I swear that today he's made me feel every emotion known to man! I've felt angry, annoyed, scared, happy, faint, worried... I've laughed so much and at this very moment I think I'm going to cry.  
  
Who yells 'I wouldn't have let Bob touch you!' sincerely at a girl who's smashed a vase over the head of a friend that you've probably known for over a year? Only Jack...  
  
I turn over to my other side to look at Jack asleep but to my surprise he's still awake, with his eyes open, staring at me. I can't take this. My eyes prickle, with tears forming in them. I'm trying so hard not to cry but a tear is already running down my cheek and landing on my pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry, love." Jack whispers, watching me.  
  
"Sorry?" I choke, "For what? If anything you should be proud! You've made my day and you've opened my eyes more to life."  
  
"Aye, I have. That's why you're crying all over the place," Jack whispers and I start laughing lightly. "What is the matter?"  
  
"The matter is, Jack, that I'm stuck here with two parents, no life and a man who's offering me everything I've ever dreamed of and I don't know how to react!"  
  
Jack looks at me seriously but I can't read his expression. So I carry on.  
  
"How can I leave this place, Jack?" I whisper matching my volume to his. "My parents would say 'no'. If I ran away they'd be upset and wouldn't understand. I'm old enough to even leave and have my own life but something's holding me back. Is it them? Or is it me?"  
  
"That's what you've got to work out, love. I'm showing you the path, but you got to walk it."  
  
Captain Jack speaking in parables? Now that is a surprise.  
  
"I've just met you, Jack."  
  
"Aye, and I've just-" I hold up a hand to signal him to stop and he does. I sniff.  
  
"But it feels like I've known you for a long time."  
  
"Sometimes strangers are better than friends."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's a long story but some day I'll tell it to ye... Look, go to sleep. Think about this in the morning. You've still got two days to decide whether you want to come with me or not."  
  
I can't help it. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. I'll never forget this. He turns over then so do I. I close my eyes and try to sleep but today is swimming in my head. I keep awake for hours just thinking about today and Jack. Jack Jack Jack.  
  
The last thing I wonder about before I fall asleep is Jack... And was he wondering about me?

* * *

I wake to feel someone tapping me on my hand. I open my eyes and see Jack, crouching in front of me.  
  
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
  
What time is it? The sun isn't even out yet. I look to my window and it looks like dawn is coming.  
  
"Jack!" I turn over in my bed. It took me hours to fall asleep and now he's waking me up at daybreak?  
  
"Love, ye dad's just unlocked the door. Lets get to Will and Bob before your parents do, eh?"  
  
He's right. I stretch and stumble out of my bed and put on a dressing gown.  
  
"My ship has black sails." He says after I yawn.  
  
What has what?  
  
"Come again, Jack?"  
  
"If you decide to come... my ship is the one with black sails."  
  
Then it dawns on me again. Last Night. Yesterday. I have to decide. Two days. Vase.  
  
"Hey, was that vase really for Bob's wife or where you just saying that to avoid telling me about your search for the vase?" I ask, stopping Jack in his tracks as he goes to reach for the door.  
  
"I didn't tell you about the vase because it would've taken too long explain and I hardly knew you at the time." He looks at his boots. "Also, Will was there."  
  
Aha! This is about Will now is it? I just wanted to know if Bob really had a wife! I knew he wasn't married. Ok, Jack had to pretend that Bob had a wife, of course, he can't let everyone in on his business! But I knew a menacing man like Bob wouldn't have a wife! Great big dirty thing like Bob! I don't mean to be offensive but I really don't like him. He's way too menacing for my liking. But Jack's still looking at his boots. Is it because of Will?  
  
"You know, I only met Will two days ago. He only gave me a new sword. I'm glad you didn't tell Will anyway. He would've taken it the wrong way."  
  
"Alright! Lets go!"  
  
That seemed to cheer him up. I go to the door and poke my head round. No one there. I'm just about to step out when Jack pulls me back.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"By the way, if you ever get in a spot of trouble with pirates there's this word called 'parley'-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"P-A-R-L-E-Y. Parley. Its part of the pirate's code. It means that whoever's kidnapped you or whatever can't hurt you and you must be taken to see the captain."  
  
"Kidnapped? What do you mean kidnapped?"  
  
Jack ignores me and carries on.  
  
"Just in case. Savvy?"  
  
"Bloody well not savvy! Kidnapped?"  
  
"Keep your voice down! Just in case. Just in case."  
  
We creep out into the hall way and I see that the door of my parents' room is wide open.  
  
"Me hat! He's still got it!"  
  
"Shhhh! Wake up Bob. I'll get it."  
  
I creep along the passageway whilst Jack creeps down the stairs. I can see his hat. It's on my father's desk. Both parents are snoozing lightly so I tip toe over and pick it up and look at it. I wonder how it looks on me... I put it on and look in the mirror. Wow! Damn I look good! Definitely got to get one of these. I'll be second in command to Jack. If I even knew how to handle a ship...  
  
I tip toe out. I go down the stairs to see Jack's opened the curtain and has one hand on Bob's mouth and is whispering something to him. He then helps Bob up which I can't figure out how he does that seeing as Bob's so heavy (I should know I dragged him across the floor yesterday.). Jack must have a lot of muscle. I bet he does.  
  
When I reach the bottom of the steps Jack's already ushered Bob out and he turns to see me.  
  
"You never left with him?"  
  
"Aye, I wanted to say goodbye, hopefully just for now."  
  
My heart is touched. Just like it was so many times last night.  
  
"Lets wake up Will." I can't bloody think of anything else to say. I'll probably end up crying again. I've got two days to decide. Two days. We walk to the kitchen and Jack opens the cupboard.  
  
"Still there?" I ask.  
  
"Aye, still there."  
  
We put Will on the table and I splash water on him. A lot of water. He still doesn't wake.  
  
"Let me try, love." Jack starts slapping Will's face. Is he doing that out of spite or of kindness? Well, it seems to work because Will starts stirring and opens his eyes.  
  
"'Ello," Says Jack.  
  
"You!" Spits Will. I really thought we were past all this.  
  
"Me." Jack replies.  
  
"Crystal!?"  
  
"Look, Will, we'll talk tomorrow. I'll come around and give you the money for the sword. Is that alright?"  
  
Will's rubbing his head and looking at Jack. I don't think he heard me.  
  
"You knocked me out!"  
  
I'm going to scream at him. I am. I just manage to control myself and say with clenched fists. "Will, could you just leave, please, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He looks hurt but I really don't care. I'm tired, hungry and just fed up with everything but Jack. And that's who Will is trying to pick a stupid fight with.  
  
"What about the pirate? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"NO, he didn't hurt me. Will just leave."  
  
"And is the pirate leaving too?"  
  
I'm about to say that it's none of his business and that I can decide who leaves and who stays for myself when Jack says:  
  
"Yes, I'll be leaving now."  
  
I'm put out. Is he really leaving? Now? I look at him and he gives me a nod as if to say "Its for the best."  
  
"Well, you, you better watch yourself!!" Will points his finger in Jacks face and then walks out the kitchen. Me and Jack follow not being bothered to reply and finding Will a tad funny. Will stops at the door to glare at Jack but Jack opens it, walks out and turns to me.  
  
"We're not leaving for another two nights... so if you change your mind..."  
  
I really want to scream now. For a different reason, though. I want to scream something like "Jack don't leave me!" or "I'm coming with you!" but something obstructs my throat and I just manage a croaked: "If I change my mind."  
  
Jack walks off the step and turns to me. He makes a "so long" gesture with his hand and his eyes look into mine. Just as he's about to turn and walk away I see longing in his eyes. Longing for me to come. I don't know what to say but the pain in my heart echoes around my body as I watch him stride out of sight.  
  
"I'll be going then."  
  
I turn to look at Will completely forgetting that he was there but my eyes are full of anger for him.  
  
"I'll see you later about the price."  
  
He then walks out but I shut the door straight away not bothering to watch him go.  
  
Jack. Two days. Two days.

* * *

Later on that day I go to see Will (in a dress, as my mother insisted) but Jack has been the only thing on my mind. It felt as if last night we experienced something together just something that the two of us have as a secret. Ok, so we just shared a bed and knocked out a few people, but still, it was special to me. But how can I leave? My parents would not allow me. They would go crazy. If I left without their consent, they would probably be very upset or worried and end up full of regrets. And I know that they're not exactly the best parents in the world but I'm not exactly the best daughter.  
  
But as I reach for the wooden door of the blacksmith a thought strikes me. What if the reason of me being held back is myself? What if it's me? What if my fear for the world and the unknown has driven me to not go on an adventure with Jack? Is that it? Is it just my fear?  
  
As I lean on the blacksmith's door to consider all of this it opens and I fall back onto the floor banging my head. Everything goes black...

* * *

As I wake, I sit up and bang my head on something else that makes a 'clang' sound.  
  
"Ouch!" I say whilst opening my eyes.  
  
"Sorry about that!" I see Will making his way over to me and I look around. I'm at the blacksmiths. He removes that piece of stupid metal which hit me on my head and says,  
  
"Sorry about last night."  
  
"What?" Now I'm hearing things. I rub my head. "Say that again?"  
  
"Last night, sorry. I didn't mean for you to get scared."  
  
Hang on, is saying sorry for being stupid and not realising that Jack's alright or is he saying sorry for something else?  
  
"I would've got rid of those pirates from the beginning if you would've let me!"  
  
He's saying sorry for something else. I get the money out of my bag and give it to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you, Crystal." I don't like the way he's looking at me. Lets talk about something else.  
  
"So how long have you been working here?"  
  
"For a long time. Since my mother left."  
  
"Do you like working here?"  
  
"Where else do I have to go?" I feel a twinge of sympathy for him. I know exactly what he means.  
  
"So would you leave this place if you could?"  
  
Will looks at me and I know what the answer will be.  
  
"Yes."  
  
We talk for about an hour. Talk about the people here, the streets, the work and the docks. I tell him that I go out trading at night and he raises his eyebrows at me, telling me that it's dangerous. Well that's exactly why I do it. But I don't tell him that, nor about how I feel freedom while I'm there.  
  
I make my way home with more understanding and knowledge of Will Turner. So that's why he's so stupid and oblivious of everything; he never had complete training at school.  
  
However, my thoughts still have been on Jack. He's been playing in my mind even when Will was talking.

* * *

When I reach home, I take out my key and unlock the front door. I walk inside. My immediate attention is drawn to the kitchen. I can see something shiny in there. That's strange; my mum doesn't usually wash the cutlery that clean. It feels weird. There's a different atmosphere here. As I slowly walk towards the kitchen the shiny thing registers in my mind and I freeze. Stop. Shut down. Completely.  
  
There, is my sword. And there, sitting with it is my father. Oh my God. My sword is just lying there on the table. I know what's coming; I know what's coming... I don't think I can bear this.  
  
"CRYSTAL! COME HERE NOW!" My dad roars, shaking the whole house. I slowly walk into the kitchen full of panic and fear. I look at my sword. It's just a sword. A new sword. There's nothing wrong with owning a sword is there?  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Its a sword."  
  
"I bloody well know it's a sword!! What's it doing in your room?"  
  
"Its mine."  
  
"What are YOU doing with a sword?"  
  
"Father its mine. And you don't have to shout."  
  
"Traded it with a couple of scallywags, did you? Is that the only thing you can do? You don't even have a proper job! And you thought you could hide it behind my back, did you? I-"  
  
Where is all this coming from? Why does he always take everything out on me? It's horrible. I haven't done anything wrong.  
  
"What's the problem? You own a shop that sells weapons, dad! WEAPONS!" This doesn't seem fair. He's the one who always insists on having a gun in every room. And what does he mean 'is that the only thing you can do?'  
  
"What did you have to do to get this, eh?"  
  
"WHAT?!" What did he say? What did I have to do? DO? Does he think, does he think-  
  
"Where were you just now, then? Crystal? Down at the docks? With your 'friends'?" He's shaking with fury. And so am I.  
  
What the hell does he think I am? Where is this entire argument coming from? This is sick. It's despicable. He thinks I go with men?! Is that it?! I can't believe it. He has never even seen me at the docks! He doesn't trust me; he doesn't believe me. I can't take this. It's too much. Too much.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I BLOODY DO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU? YOU DON'T! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU THINK?"  
  
"I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER OUT AT NIGHT! TRADING AND-"  
  
"So what do you think I was doing just now dad? Huh? What?"  
  
"YOU HANG AROUND DRUNKS!" He's red and shaking and his eyes are full of anger. His fists are clenched, his teeth gritted. My teeth are barred and I'm hot and flustered and angry. This is unbelievable. "AND PIRATES! AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE?! IT'S DISGUSTING! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO-"  
  
I'm crying again. Tears and sweat are a mixture on my face. My own dad... My own father... How can he think that of me? He doesn't even know. How would you feel if your father thought that about you? I'm aghast.  
  
"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE DAD! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DISGUSTING! How can you think that of me? HAVE YOU EVEN EVER TRIED UNDERSTANDING? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT? WHAT I DO? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!!!"  
  
"What are you doing there at night, Crystal?!"  
  
And with that I grab my sword and point it at him. I'm not even going to justify that. It's disgusting. FINE. Let him think what he bloody hell wants because he doesn't listen anyway.  
  
My hand is shaking. My arm is shaking. My whole body is shaking. I can feel sweat on my forehead, sweat on my body. I'm hot and flustered. Blood is pounding in my ears. A sort of anger and madness that I've never felt in my whole life comes upon me and I look at him and despise him. I have gone ballistic. My breathing is harsh. What does he think about me? It's disgusting. Disgraceful.  
  
"Well, dad, my 'friends' also taught me how to use a sword. And I paid for this sword with my own bloody money. MY own money. The swords from the blacksmith. Ask him because you don't believe me! Want proof of my trading, dad?! The money is in the bag hanging by the mirror. REAL MONEY FOR THINGS I'VE TR-A-DED!!! AND I DIDN'T BLOODY SLEEP WITH ANYONE!"  
  
And with that I turn on my heel, panting, storm out of the kitchen, without looking back. I swing open the front door and slam it closed. He can keep the money. I'm not even going to go upstairs and leave with it. He can keep his bloody blood money, which I got from TRADES. That's all. Let him use it and see how HE feels. It's completely unjust.  
  
All I have is a sword and this dress.  
  
But that doesn't matter. None of it does. Because I know where I'm going.


	4. Jack and Will's secret

**Chapter 4: Jack and Will's Secret**

* * *

I'm so wound up I can't even walk straight. People are staring at me as I pass by and as I make my way towards the docks. Of course they're staring, I have tears and sweat all over my face and I'm a girl and I'm holding a sword. I can feel anger in every 'thud' my steps take. Watch. I'll prove him wrong. I'll show dad that my life is something. I'll show him that I've done something brave and... And... Useful. No. Not useful. Ummm... Adventurous! That's the word! Yes, I'll show them! I'll go with Jack to the island and we'll get that Vase of Mort-whatever and I'll become rich! Ok, so I don't believe that it turns water into money, but so what? I'll prove to the world that I've travelled and mixed with danger. They'll be so glad when I come back that I'm safe. Yes! That's it! I'll find that vase of Mort-what sits. And if it doesn't exist I'll just be grateful that I've once finally managed to get away from this. Here. This place.  
  
I march to the docks. The sun has almost set. Dad can go and shove his weapons up his--  
  
I stop as I see a ship with black sails. It's huge. The ship is massive. Does Jack really own this? Its sails billow in the wind and it looks like the most menacing ship here compared to all the others with white sails. I cautiously walk over to it. Wow. I walk down the wooden harbour towards it. I wish my parents could see me now. They're so stupid. Did they really think...? Temper rises in me again and I clench my fists. An old, not too old, burly man, a bit fat, approaches me from the ship.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?"  
  
"Parley." I say without looking at him. I'm still looking at the sails.  
  
"Parley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I'm not takin' ye hostage!" He laughs a warm chuckle.  
  
"Yes, just take me to Captain Jack. Where is he?" I start looking around in hope that Jack will appear soon.  
  
"He's down at the Singing Duck." He points somewhere to my left but I already know where it is. It's a tavern. I go there at almost every trade. Sorry, did I say 'go'? I meant 'went'. Because of a member of my family-  
  
"Do you want me to take you there, miss?"  
  
"No, I'll go."  
  
I march away and go to the Singing Duck. It's like an inn on the beachside. Everyone goes there. Everyone from the ships, that is. As I step inside I feel better as I feel the familiar surroundings. The dimly lit room, men with groups of women, tables and chairs, benches and small tables in the corners for business reasons, beer everywhere and rum spilt. I look in front of me at the bar, then to my left. I spot him. He's sitting half in the shadows in the corner on a bench with a small table. Business reasons. Talking to a woman?  
  
My heart stops. Who is she? Ok, it's none of my business but I want to know. She nods her head at Jack and walks behind the bar. So she works here. If Jack does anything with her I'm marching right out of here. I know he's not my property but I went through something with him last night and if he's WITH her then I'm leaving. I'll be heart broken but I'll leave. I'll be homeless but I'll leave. Can this situation get any worse?  
  
She returns with a man following her and she's holding two mugs. The man takes his place next to Jack and the woman sets the mugs down. Jack doesn't even look at her. She leaves.  
  
Phew.  
  
Jack looks angry with the man and the man looks as if he's trying to justify himself but Jack's not having any of it. Jack slams his mug down and wags a finger at the man's face. The man seems to be talking really quickly but Jack suddenly stands up.  
  
I swear there is normally one fight a day in this tavern and I reckon this is it.  
  
Jack picks up the man by the collar and shoves him down onto the floor. Nobody else is taking much notice because they are either used to this or too drunk to realise what's happening. The man on the floor slides backwards and Jack says one final thing to him. The man gets up and walks to the door towards where I'm standing. Jacks eyes are on him. Now they're on me.  
  
With a finger, he signals me to come and I make my way towards him. My heart beats. Such a simple motion but enough to make my heart beat faster. How am I going to cope on a ship with him? He must be pretty angry at this moment. Well that makes both of us. I slide myself down next to him. He looks as if he's just recovering from being angry. We look at each other.  
  
"So," He says turning to face me.  
  
"So," I say, leaning my elbow on the table and resting my head on my hand. "Who was that?"  
  
"A liar."  
  
"A liar? And what did he lie about?"  
  
"I gave him money to find out where the vase was last. He promised he'd find out. And he didn't."  
  
He cups a hand around his mug and I hear his rings clash with the metal mug. I bet each silver ring has a different story.  
  
"And you?" He asks, before gulping down some beer.  
  
"Me?" I ask, whilst watching his Adam's apple.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Well," I reach for the other mug where the man left his drink full but Jack grabs my hand and stops me. My eyes look at him and he lets go of my hand and signals the waitress. He signals the number two and she goes behind the counter and comes back with two bottles of rum.  
  
"Carry on." He says whilst trying to open both bottles.  
  
"I had a really bad argument."  
  
He stops trying to open the rum and looks at me.  
  
"A very bad argument with my dad."  
  
"Here, have a drink." He hands me a bottle and I take a long swig from it trying to wash away the argument but it doesn't work. He opens his and takes an even longer swig and I watch his neck. His throat. And the way it moves.  
  
"Tell me all about it."  
  
I start telling him. Keep drinking. Tell him. Keep drinking. Tell. Drink. Tell. Drink. And all the time he's watching me, listening. The problem with me is that when I'm drunk, I become honest, imaginative, giggly, blank and stupid. Maybe not in that order but at least one of those things normally come upon me when I'm drunk. Like now.  
  
"And then I grabbed my sword off the table and sliced through the table!" I shout, one hand in the air. This place looks a bit blurry.  
  
"Did you really, now?" I hear Jack say. I turn to look at him but he's a bit blurry too.  
  
"Of course! I had to. I would've! If I had the strength..."  
  
I reach for the bottle again but Jack grabs my arm and stops me.  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"Then, he yelled something like 'Well, I was never your daughter!' And I told him where my money was and then I waltzed out."  
  
"He was never your daughter?"  
  
"No! I was never HIS daughter."  
  
"You went a bit far, lass."  
  
"But he thought I was sleeping with other men! He thought that was like 'my job' and it wasn't! Never has been never will be!"  
  
"I'll drink to that!" Exclaims Jack.  
  
"I was outraged! How dare he think that of you!" I yell, I don't know why, "We're not even like that! It was honest trading, honest."  
  
I start giggling madly. It was honest trading, honest! That sounds so funny! Like a double meaning!  
  
"I think you've had enough to drink, Crystie."  
  
I Love the way he pronounces that! Not Cry-STAL but Cry-STY! I giggle some more.  
  
"Aye, we should be getting to the ship."  
  
"Aye!" I giggle.  
  
"Stealing my words, Crystie?"  
  
I laugh and as he stands up I stand up. I put one foot forward and as I step my leg gives way and I stumble to the floor. Jack scoops me into his arms and carries me out, leaving some money on the table. My arms are around his neck. Now this is the only way to travel.  
  
"I feel like a damsel in distress!" I giggle as he carries me towards his ship.  
  
"Aye, you would be if you weren't so flaming drunk."  
  
"I feel like a princess."  
  
"Aye, you are."  
  
I'm drunk but my heart still flutters. I might've blushed if I wasn't already so red from the rum. Things are still a bit blurry. As he carries me towards the ship and I enjoy his arms, I vaguely hear someone shout "Crystal!" I'm so drunk that I'm hearing things.  
  
"Crystal!"  
  
Jack turns around with me in his arms and I unclearly see Will running along trying to catch up with us. He has his sword drawn. If I wasn't so drunk then maybe that would've registered a bit more clearly and I would've been able to see that he wants to threaten Jack (again) but his sword reminded me of something...  
  
"Jack, where's my knife?"  
  
"Sword. It's with me, love."  
  
Will is coming nearer and although I'm drunk I vaguely remember what he did yesterday. I also remembered that yesterday I wanted to scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jack gets such a fright that he drops me and I bash onto the wooden harbour. I slowly stand up and wobble a bit. I feel funny but I know what I want to say. And I might as well say it whilst I'm drunk. Everyone nearby and by their ships are staring at me. So what? Will approaches with his sword.  
  
"Can you put that thing away?"  
  
He pauses. But doesn't.  
  
"I'm. Going. With. Jack." I say slowly. A word slurred but I'm not sure which. "I'm. Not. A hostage. I'm doing it out. Of. My own. Free. Will. Will." I start giggling madly. I did that double thing again! Ha ha!  
  
"Crystal, I'm just looking out for your well being-"  
  
Everyone's staring. I don't know him. I've decided. I don't.  
  
"Mr. Turner," I say as formally as I can whilst I'm drunk. "Thank you. But. Jack is looking out. For my. Well. Being. So, if you don't mind. I'm getting on. This. Ship." I wobble a bit. Why is he always here?  
  
"Maybe Mr. William Turner would like to accompany you on this trip if he's so concerned of your well being. After all, it is the Vase of Mortule."  
  
I can hear Jack's voice from behind but I don't dare turn around for fear that my head might come off or float or something. It feels light. And dizzy.  
  
"Vase of Mortule?" Says Will looking straight past me and at Jack.  
  
"Aye, the vase of Mortule."  
  
I think they're both staring at each other. I'm not sure about Jack but no one is saying anything. I want to stick out a hand and wave it in Will's face but I don't know if I have strength for it.  
  
"Do you want to come William Turner?"  
  
Will looks as if he's thinking hard. Like fighting his mind. We wait. He's just staring at Jack. I wonder how appealing Jack is to a man? Actually, I shouldn't be thinking that. Will looks at me but I look away. I don't want to know what his eyes want to tell me. If I can even make out his eyes. Will does something like a movement. Oh, he puts back his sword. He looks back at Jack. I feel a little bit weird.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Mr. Turner."  
  
I think that they're still staring at each other but I think I'm going to be sick. I always think that when I'm drunk. But I never throw up.  
  
I slowly turn so that I'm in between Will and Jack, my hands out, balancing my body. I look at Jack looking at Will looking at Jack looking at Will... This is tiring. If they are just going to stare each other out the whole day I think I might sit down. I look at Will. His eyes have anger in them and his brow is furrowed. I look at Jack. Jack has never given Will a look of total dislike or anger so when I see the look on his face I'm surprised. Both faces show equal dislike. I cross my legs and make to sit down but a hand from each man pulls me up by my arms.  
  
"I'll carry her onto the ship." Says Will, putting an arm around my legs.  
  
"No, I'll carry her." Jack also puts and arm round my legs. "Besides, its my ship."  
  
"I think. I can. Make it. Onto the ship. Without. Your help thanks." I say, without an idea why. I swear, if I was sombre, I would've loved to have them both arguing on whom wants to carry me on the ship but I suppose that I probably thought that they were taking too long. At least, I hope that's what I was thinking.  
  
They both straighten up and I take a step back but my leg gives way and just as I'm about to stumble back and fall, Jack sweeps me up into his arms and walks towards the ship. Well at least that'll stop them arguing. Just as Jack is about to walk up that wooden plank thing onto his ship, he turns to look at Will, with me in his arms, and raises an eyebrow. Will clenches his fists and Jack turns around and takes me onto his ship. Jack walks to these stairs and goes down them. We're in a wooden hallway with five doors in total. There's one at the very end, in front, and two on each side.  
  
"Jack, I've never. Been. Wooden. Hallway. Before." I start giggling. A wooden hallway!  
  
He doesn't answer me but takes me to the door on the left just before the one at the end, and opens it. It's a room with a bed on the right against the wall and in the corner, a basin, mirror and cabinet with two lamps on the other wall and a chair opposite the door - opposite us. That's it. I giggle. I bet it's really spooky at night.  
  
"Haunted!" I giggle.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Haunted!"  
  
"Love, it isn't-" Jack walks in and is about to put me on the bed but I yell.  
  
"AAAAH!"  
  
"OK, woman! OK! You don' have to yell in me ear all the time!"  
  
Jack walks out the room and opens the door that's at the end of the hallway. It's his cabin. It's quite large. It has a desk with maps, notes, candles and a lamp in front of us. A bed is on the left against the wall with a chair at its end. A wardrobe and cabinet is on the right. He puts me down on his bed and sits next to me. He puts a hand to my cheek.  
  
"You're very drunk, love. Jus' stay here for the rest of the day."  
  
"Night." It was sunset outside, right? Unless I imagined it...  
  
"Night?"  
  
"OK. Day." I start giggling.  
  
"You giggle too much, love."  
  
"Excuse... Excuse. Excuse...?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"That's. It! Me. Rather laughing. Than. Scowling."  
  
"Aye, true. But ye better start controlling them. I'm to be taken seriously, Crystie. And the ship. And the crew." He looks deep into my eyes. "This is not child's play, love. You taking me seriously?"  
  
"I might." I smile. But, at the time, I didn't realise how serious he was. He was trying to make me understand the laws of the sea, pirates, ships that I have never known. But I didn't understand.  
  
He sighs and mumbles, "You're drunk... You're drunk." He kisses me on the forehead, which makes me feel dizzy and then, as I close my eyes to his touch... I pass out.

* * *

"She's jus' asleep."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Nothing? I don't believe you."  
  
"You better start believing, boy, for I will not tolerate questioning of my words on my ship. Savvy?" I hear a threatening voice say. Is it Jack's? Of course it's Jack's. Who else says 'savvy?'.  
  
"Why did you invite her?"  
  
"You can ask her that when she wakes."  
  
"Why is she in your cabin?"  
  
"Because she didn't like her room. Thought it was haunted."  
  
"I don't blame her. Look at this place, the sails! Can't you get some decent-"  
  
I hear a shove and a squish of a chair.  
  
"If you're coming you better wash that mouth of yours out, boy. This is my ship and my rules. Why are you coming here anyway?"  
  
"For Crystal."  
  
"Oh, really? Or is it for the vase?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or maybe you're coming for another reason, behind the vase."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well, so long as you don't know what I'm talking about then I won't be able to tell you what you want to know. Or should I say, need to know?"  
  
Neither says anything for about a minute. I hear footsteps, the door opening and then it slamming.  
  
What the hell was all that about? 


	5. Touchy

**Chapter 5: Touchy**  
  
I don't open my eyes. My head is spinning. I still feel dizzy. But I push that aside and concentrate. What were they talking about? Will being here for the vase or a reason behind it. Ok, so if he's just here for the vase then that shouldn't be a problem. Who wouldn't want a vase like that? But, if he's here for a reason behind it then I can't think of any other reason. Unless one of them tells me the reason...  
  
One of them is still in the room. I don't know who. Will or Jack? My eyes are still shut. I don't dare take a peek because they'll know that I heard everything and I don't want them to know.  
Whoever it is, he walks a few steps towards me. I can feel him looking at me, over me. Then he crouches down in front of me. I can feel a hand near my head, touching my hair. Stroking my curls, twisting his finger gently at the tips of my hair. Who is this? I want to look. Will? Who is it? Then, I feel a finger draw a circle on my bare shoulder. My dress must've fallen off my shoulder or - hang on, do I even know what I'm wearing? Just as I'm thinking, I feel a finger gently outlining my lips. My body is stiff. My heart skips a beat. I feel so much tension and curiosity. Who is it? The touch is so soft and so caring. Will? He's touching my lips; he's drawing my lips... I don't know what to feel. I feel tense, I can't move because I'm 'asleep', but I also feel a rush, something fast moving through my body... his touch feels good... but I also feel suspense. Is it Will or Jack? And if its Will, will I fall for him now? Now, will I start liking him? But, I've been more interested in-  
Just as my mind races, I feel his hand clasp mine - and I feel cold against my fingers.  
  
Jack.  
  
His rings. The silver. The metal. It was him all along. It must be. Jack. Jack? I'm trying to calm down. I can't. Jack?

He then lets go and I hear footsteps walk across the other side of the room. That's it. I can't take it anymore. I got to know who it is. Who was caressing me? I take a tiny peek, squinting to my utmost ability, to see who it is.  
  
It's Jack.  
  
Definitely. His hair, his bandana, and his beads - ok, I know I don't have to list everything but I'm just making sure. His back is to me and he's opened the wardrobe and is looking through it. I quickly close my eyes again. He thought I was asleep. Aha. He doesn't know. I keep my eyes shut. Just thinking about his touch. His hand. Him. Touching me.  
  
Its only the second day I've known him, yet once again, he's left me with something memorable on a grotesque day...  
  
I must've dozed off again because I can feel someone tapping me awake. I slowly open my eyes and come face to face with my caresser. He sighs.  
  
"We was startin' to get a bit worried, love. You've been sleepin' for ages."  
  
I smile at that comment.  
  
"So I have." I yawn and stretch and he watches my chest as it rises and falls. "Excuse me Mr. Sparrow, I have eyes you know."  
  
He grins.  
  
"I know. Jus' making sure you're awake." He sits down on the edge of the bed. "Feeling alright?"  
  
Now that he's come to mention it, my head still hurts.  
  
"Head still aches, a bit."  
  
"We've got something for ye for that."  
  
When he says 'we' I hope he means Will. They can't still be arguing.   
  
"Gibbs!" Roars Jack. Scaring the life out of me. Why's he yelling? What is 'Gibbs'?  
  
"Yes, captain."  
  
Oh, so its 'who' not a 'what'. In enters that burly man I saw earlier yesterday. I think it was yesterday. What is it today? I guess it's the next day... See how you think after a hangover?  
  
"Have you made that concoction I told you to make?"  
  
"Aye, captain. Its here." Gibbs comes forward with a mug he's holding. He hands it to Jack. Jack hands it carefully to me.  
  
"Drink up." He says to me.  
  
"Captain, we're having problems with the sails. They need you to up on deck."  
  
"Watch her for me, Gibbs." Jack leaves and closes the door. I'm left with Gibbs - and this smelly drink.  
  
"We weren't properly acquainted." Gibbs walks to me and shakes my free hand. "Gibbs."  
  
"Crystal." He sits down opposite me on the chair. I sip the drink. And choke.  
  
"Yuck! What is this? Its absolutely disgusting!" I splutter; the taste is vile. It's this watery substance but it definitely isn't water. Gibbs chuckles.  
  
"It's the best thing for ye. Special."  
  
"Ok, now I don't want to know what it is."  
  
Gibbs chuckles again. He has a hearty warm laugh. Very sunny.  
  
"Don't worry, I was given special orders not to tell ye what it was anyway."  
  
Oh! Now I want to know what it is! What did Jack give me?  
  
"What is it?" I ask eagerly.  
  
"My lips are sealed." Smiles Gibbs, "Although, egg yoke, vinegar and grapefruit can be helpful at times."  
  
I laugh. I think we're going to get on.  
  
"How long have you known Jack?"  
  
"Long time. A very long time. Years. We go back."  
  
I nod. He can spill the beans on Jack then, definitely. If he's known him for ages, a bit of prodding around in their history can't do any harm, can it?  
  
"Has he ever done anything really crazy?"  
  
"He _is_ crazy. Very courageous, Jack is. Will go to any lengths for whatever he wants. Have you heard the story of this ship? The Black Pearl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Well, he-"  
  
The door opens and Jack comes in.  
  
"Thank you, Gibbs, that will be all."  
  
Gibbs nods at me and leaves. Jack takes a look in the mug.  
  
"Drink up, love."  
  
"It tastes horrible."  
  
"I know it does, I have it all the time, love."  
  
"What's everyone doing?"  
  
"Preparing to leave."  
  
"Is it evening?"  
  
"No, its early afternoon but we're just getting ready everything."  
  
"Where's Will?" I just realised, I haven't seen him the whole day.  
  
"Why d'ye want to know?"  
  
Huh? What? Why do I want to know?  
  
"What am I not allowed to ask?" I ask. This is a bit odd.  
  
"He's packing. He'll be back on my ship by nightfall."  
  
I consider this. What's up with this ship? Wasn't he complaining to Will to wash his mouth or something on this ship? Will can't treat him a certain way because he's the captain? What's that all about? And what's wrong with asking where Will is? I might stick to the subject. I'm asking an innocent question.  
  
"Why is Will coming?"  
  
"'Cause I invited him."  
  
"I noticed that. Why did you invite him?" I wonder how much info he'll give me or if he'll give me the truth. I'm already shocked that he honestly told me that he invited Will and not me.  
  
"I invited him for your protection. Plus, we might need him. He's a blacksmith. Also, if I didn't, he could've easily have ran to the guards of Port Royale and demanded to have you returned. Then I'd have the navy on my back 'cause I'm a pirate. They'd be glad for a reason to track me down."  
  
These were all good reasons, probably the truth, but compared to what I heard, this isn't the full story. I don't want to push it because he might guess that I heard what they said.  
  
"Do you want Will to come?"  
  
"Aye, I do. And no, I don't."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" I have to ask; after all, it doesn't make any sense. I would've said it more politely but it kind of slipped out. Also, I'm not happy about him questioning my questions on Will.  
  
"A truthful one." Jack sits down on the chair opposite me. I can't read his face. But I can read his eyes - he looks a bit annoyed. Well so am I. Maybe its because I'm asking so many questions. Maybe it's the questions I'm asking. Truthfully, I don't want Will on this voyage. Not at all. I wanted it just Jack and me. I was going to tell him this - now - but I've changed my mind. I'm not going to let him know. If he wants to get annoyed with me over Will then fine, let him get annoyed. I'm not going to justify anything because I haven't done anything wrong. And telling him that I don't want Will on this trip will seem like I'm justifying something.  
  
"How big is this ship?"  
  
"Very large. She's the fastest ship on the sea."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Aye, She."  
  
"Is it old?"  
  
"Not quite. She's young compared to other ships."  
  
She. I'm getting annoyed. He looks as if he's also getting even more annoyed than he was before.  
  
"Why are the sails black, Jack? How can you sail with sails like that? Could you not afford proper sails, is that it? It's not even a decent pirate ship. 'She's' quite plain, isn't 'she'-"  
  
"She's not plain! She's beautiful! And I'm the one who likes black sails!"  
  
There's a horrid silence. Jack stands up and goes to the door, opening it. He glances at me. He leaves and slams the door.  
  
What is his problem? I might've said 'she' a bit exaggerated, but what the hell? It's just a ship. Just a boat. Wood, for goodness sake! Ok, I admit that I said that thing about black sails just to get on his nerves and I asked that question on purpose. No need to bite my head off with a reply like "She's beautiful." Its just wood. He didn't have to shout at me! Who does he think he is? 'Captain' Jack Sparrow, probably.  
  
Why is he so touchy? He's obsessed. That's what he is. Obsessed with this stinking ship. I look at the mug, and pour the remaining liquid onto the wooden floor of his 'beautiful' ship. My feelings towards him have completely changed. I can't believe that before I was hanging onto his touch and so glad that he was caressing me. Now, I'm completely angered and annoyed. He can't talk to me like that. I already told him that I just met Will. Does he not believe me? And this ship IS plain. What's up with this ship? 


	6. Jack's women and ship

**Chapter 6: Jack's Women and Ship**  
  
Jack Sparrow. Having an outburst? On me? That's not him. I'm sure. I must've really have hit a raw nerve. Hard. He can't be that sensitive. No way. What did I do wrong? Bloody moody. But Jack doesn't seem the moody type. I didn't hurt his integrity or his pride did I? He just got upset. Pirates don't get upset! I feel anger rise in me again.  
  
"Its just a bloody ship you stupid pirate!! Why are you confusing me!?" I shout at the door, completely frustrated. "And... Yes! So, say I asked a question about Will, so what, Jack?" I raise the mug in my hand and am about to throw it across the room when, all of a sudden, the door opens. For one fleeting moment I fear that its Jack and he's heard what I said - but its Gibbs. He looks at my raised arm and I'm sure he can tell just exactly what I was about to do.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time, miss?" He asks cautiously, eyeing the mug.  
  
"Crystal, and no, you didn't come at a bad time." I almost yell it at him, just able to control my anger.

He steps in cautiously, sitting on the chair Jack was in a few moments ago. I put the mug down.  
  
"You, erm, alright?"  
  
He's got to be kidding. He can see the anger in my eyes, I'm sure.  
  
"I jus', um, passed Jack," He pauses, looking at me. "Barged past me, he did." He pauses again, this time for longer. "Does that only when he's mad..." I glare at him. "And... I guessed he came from here." He waits for me to say something.  
  
I heave a heavy sigh. I shouldn't be taking this out on Gibbs. It's not his fault. He was telling me about Jack moments ago. He trusted me. Should I tell him? He might tell Jack. Good if he does. I probably should tell him because if I don't I'm going to explode.   
  
"He did come from here." I look down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I tell him. He's a good listener. I'm glad he said, "what happened" and not "What did you say to make him mad?" or "What did Jack do?" He trusted me enough to tell me about Jack earlier so shouldn't I repay that trust? We seem to get on well.  
  
"And then he yelled 'She's not plain she's beautiful and I like black sails.' Whatever. So what if I thought the ship was plain? It's my opinion. And so what if I asked about Will? I can can't I? I mean-" I stop as I see Gibbs smiling.  
  
"What're you smiling at?"  
  
"I know Jack Sparrow."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"And I know what he means when he asks questions like that."  
  
I switch. He's got my full attention. "And?"  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" I sort of thought that once, but he can't be that jealous. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Jack has never had competition with women."  
  
"What?!" What?  
  
"And Will is competition. Or so he thinks."  
  
I'm getting even more confused than I was before. Or do I suddenly understand? Either way, I'm hitting a different note.  
  
"How, h-how, how... what?" I'm still confused.  
  
"I've seen women fall at his feet - literally." Gibbs adds, with raised eyebrows. "They're all very attracted to him. And down at Tortuga-"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Tortuga. Place quite, erm, _different_ from here, he's quite fought for."  
  
My brain tries to register this information. Women love Jack. Hmmm. I can see why. He must be irresistible there or something... God, I hope we don't go there.  
  
"What's that got to do with me?"  
  
"Well, you're a woman aren't ye? But, you seem quite different from the rest..."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well you made Jack Sparrow storm out of his cabin for one!"  
  
I laugh. True. So, he's jealous of Will. Let me confirm.  
  
"So, he's jealous of me asking about Will because Will is competition, seeing as he's always there and I'm always talking about him...? Well, actually I don't always talk about him. And Jack has never had competition because women always fall at his feet, right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And I'm not falling at his feet." Yet.  
  
"Which also makes you different from Jack's usual women."  
  
"I think I've got it... What about this defence obsession with this ship?"  
  
"Well, Jack's always been very defensive about the Pearl 'cause he went through a hell of a lot to get it. He was always Captain of this ship. Him and his crew sailed in search for a treasure. Jack's best friend was part of the crew; they got on so well. Until one day they both had an argument. Even I don't know about what, but Jack's friend turned against him and got the crew to create a mutiny against Jack. They marooned Jack on an island. Jack vowed his revenge and escaped the island catching up with his friend. What Jack didn't tell his friend was that there were two different maps and so his friend followed the wrong one and ended up leading everyone into a cave on an island. Jack knew where they were headed, so earlier he littered the place with gunpowder and-"  
Gibbs makes a blowing up motion with his hands. I gasp.  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"He did."  
  
"But that was his best friend!"  
  
"And a traitor."  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
"So Jack had to manoeuvre the ship by himself until he got himself a crew." Gibbs smiles. "Us."  
  
"So, how recent is this?"  
  
"Very. That's why he's glad he has the ship."  
  
"So, who do you think is in the wrong, me or him?"  
  
"I don't think it was a case of 'wrong' or 'right'. You both annoyed each other. And you're very fiery, lass."  
  
"No I'm not!" I say in indignation.  
  
"See?" He smiles.  
  
"Plus, you had a bad hangover and he'd been arguing with Will this very morning... Don't tell him I told you that!" Gibbs adds in, realising what he said.  
  
"Not a word." I smile, knowing more.  
  
"But, I'll warn you, lass, Jack is not a pirate to cross. He has rules and if I were you don't get on his bad side 'cause he can turn nasty. Seriously." He adds, "In fact you might want to tell Will not to double cross him, either."  
  
"I will, if he listens."  
  
Gibbs stands up and goes to the door.  
  
"By the way, careful what you say about this ship. You know why now don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Gibbs opens the door and is just about to step out but I just have to say-  
  
"Gibbs?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gibbs smiles at me and leaves.  
  
Now. Let me look for Jack. 


	7. The Chest

this chappie is dedicated to Manson who celebrated her birthday recently :) sorry for the late update and thank you readers for reading!

**Chapter 7: The Chest**  
  
I climb out of Jack's bed - that sounds odd - and see that I still have my dress on. Phew. It just slipped off a shoulder a bit. I pull it back up and make my way for the door. And freeze. What am I going to say to him? I don't know, but I don't want to walk around ignoring him. I open the door and walk down the hallway and up onto the deck.  
I can see people, probably Jack's crew all carrying things onto the ship. Some people are rolling barrels onto the ship, others are holding bottles, some carrying fruit and some people are passing things to the next person and then the next, until it gets to the person on the ship. Items such as bags, sacks, boxes - all probably containing provisions.  
I can see Gibbs further down the ship ordering where the barrels should be placed. And then I spot Jack. He's almost right in front of me. He's leaning over the side of the ship, doing what, I don't know, and he's only a couple of yards away. I approach him cautiously; he has his back to me so this will be easier, and stop a few yards behind him. I don't know what I'm going to say but I take in a deep breath.  
  
"Jack, I don't know how I'm going to say this, but-"  
  
"Crystie!"  
  
Jack swirls around and sees me and then hugs me. As he comes closer I get a very strong whiff of rum. Oh no. He draws back and I see that in his hand he's clutching a bottle. A very empty bottle.  
  
"Lovely to see you! Thought you might've flown away!"  
  
Ok. I wanted to be able to talk to him easily - but not this easily. He's so drunk he probably won't remember what I say! He's probably just as bad as me. Well, if he is, that means that at this moment he's prone to be honest...  
  
"Jack, how many of those have you had?" I ask, pointing at the bottle.  
  
"Only a few love!" He answers, stepping back and then swaying forward. "There's still plenty more! Want some?"  
  
He offers me the empty bottle and I take it and chuck it over the ship. Jack blinks at me.  
  
"You're very... very... very..." Jack sways and then puts a hand on my shoulder. "Beau... Beau... Beaul... Beaut, erm-"  
  
"Jack," If he says what I think he wants to say, it won't matter to me. How many times have men called me beautiful when they're drunk? As many fish that have swam the ocean. He's drunk. It won't apply to me whatever he says. "I think you've had too much."  
  
"Of course I have, love. The vase says so!"  
  
What?! He's completely lost it.  
  
"No, I mean, you've had too much to drink. Why did you start drinking anyway? You need to organize this ship."  
  
"Well, lass," Jack whispers to me, stinking of rum, "There's a girl in my cabin who unnerved me. Said some stuff about me ship."  
  
"Oh?" He recognises me, but he doesn't know that he's talking about me. This is weird.  
  
"Doesn't like my black sails."  
  
That's not true. I never actually said that I didn't like black sails. They're alright.  
  
"So, I shouted at her 'cause I was mad, ye see, I didn't mean it, I didn', an' now I think she doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
Aww! He's so sweet.  
  
"Is there any other reason for her not to talk to you?" I got to know. I want to know if he's aware about how I felt when he questioned me talking about Will.  
  
"No, jus' 'cause I yelled at her."  
  
Damn. He only knows half of the reason to why I'm angry. Was, angry. He's too drunk for me to still be angry with him.  
  
"Do you know who Will is?" I ask.  
  
"Will? Will. Aye , I do- hang on, no, I don't."  
  
He always confuses me.  
  
"Do you know who Will Turner is?"  
  
"Will, no. Turner, yes."  
  
I don't think I can make sense of him when he's drunk or when he's normal.  
  
"Are you going to apologise to the girl in the cabin about how you shouted at her?" Ok, I know I'm taking advantage of him 'cause he's drunk but I really want to know where this is headed. I want to sort this out.  
  
Jack puts a finger to the left edge of his lips and looks as if he's considering. Why does he have to look so hot when he's considering something?!  
  
Suddenly, without warning, his eyes close and he collapses on top of me, all his weight landing on me. He's just passed out. I manage to catch him just in-time but I need help otherwise I'm going to collapse under his weight. His head is on my shoulder and my arms are around his back, trying to hold him up.  
  
"Gibbs!" I call; he's the only person I know who can help me.  
  
"Gibbs!" I yell again, still no answer. I swear he was still sorting out the barrels. Jack is very heavy. And warm. His cheek is really warm...  
  
"GIIBBBSSS!!" I scream, with all the volume I can produce, while a human sack is dragging me down. I hear running footsteps and Gibbs appears in front of me.  
  
"Oh no." He says, staring at Jack's collapsed body.  
  
"Oh yes." I say, I'm going to fall, I just know it. I might as well fall on the floor now.  
  
"We were supposed to leave tonight!"  
  
"Gibbs, could you help me, please!"  
  
"Oh! Aye, sorry, miss." Gibbs grabs Jacks' legs.  
  
"No! We're going to have to turn him around!"  
  
"Put him on the ground first."  
  
We slowly put Jack's body onto the floor and Gibbs rolls Jack around so that he's lying on his back. Jack's face looks so peaceful and tranquil. Like he's dreaming...  
  
"You're going to have to drag him by the arms an' I'll have to carry his legs..."  
  
"Right."  
  
I pull at Jack's arms and Gibbs pulls at his legs and I pray that we don't stretch him. We carry him down to his cabin and I manage to open the door and carry him onto the bed.  
  
"We should put him into the bed..." Gibbs says, looking uncomfortable. I wonder why. We put Jack on the floor, throw back the blanket and sheets, where I'd just been, and just as I reach for Jack's arms Gibbs interrupts me.  
  
"Miss?"

"Gibbs, you really should just call me Crystal." I see him as a friend, after all.  
  
"Crystal, erm, I don't know how I should say this, but... you have to undress him an' then put him in the bed."  
  
Ok, I don't know how I should say this but;  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Jack doesn't like going to bed wearing clothes."  
  
"What?!" I say, even more surprised with the second statement than the first.  
  
"An' I can't undress him, 'cause, well, look I'm a man." Gibbs looks really really uncomfortable. "What would people say if they saw me undressing' Jack? What if Jack woke while I was undressing' him? I'd have him to answer to. And we're pirates, so we must abide the code. And-"  
  
"Why can't we just leave Jack in the bed with clothes?" It does seem a good idea and I must say it to make it sound like I'm not keen, but truthfully, my mind and body has been racing ever since he's said that I have to undress Jack. I, have to undress Jack. Me.  
  
"Jack doesn't like sleeping with clothes on and he'll be angry when he wakes up. I don't want a grumpy Captain on our first day at sea. Undress him and then we'll put him in the bed. Or jus' take off his jacket, shirt an' shoes."  
  
Gibbs leaves not letting me say anything else and my mind stirs. Still, just his jacket, shirt and shoes are enough for me. I study his face for a moment, while I can, making use of the fact that he's drunk and that he'll never know whatever I do. I look at the closed door, and then back at Jack. I can do anything I want and the thought is very tantalizing but Gibbs is going to come back soon to help me lift him on the bed so I really should get started. But, I just want to stroke his face... 

I put a hand on his warm cheek and feel his heat pass to my hand. I take off his hat and chuck it onto his desk. I stroke his hair the way he stroked mine not so long ago. I closely inspect some of his beads. I then remove his brown boots and place them at the foot of his desk. I look at his body just lying there and I wonder what would happen if I knew Gibbs wasn't going to come back. The thought is enough to stimulate something inside me, which shouldn't be stimulated, not now anyway, and so I dismiss the tempting thought.

I pull off his long jacket, helping his arms out of the sleeves. I can feel the muscle in his arms beneath his shirt as I place them by his side. He has such beautiful hands. And such beautiful fingers... My thoughts drift back to when he thought I was asleep and used one of those gentle fingers to outline my lips. I shudder. Half from memory and half from realising that he is in exactly the same position I was and that he too could be pretending. I fold the jacket and place it on his desk. If he's not asleep and he knows that I've touched his cheek I'm going to jump into the sea.  
  
"Jack?" I whisper. "Jack?"  
  
He doesn't give any reaction. I put a hand in his shirt and on his heart and feel it beat. I then lean over him and stretch his shirt so that I can put my ear on his heart. I have never heard anything so soothing and beautiful. And I never felt anything so warm and soft. I sigh. I could get caught at any moment. Jack might wake, Gibbs might come in, Will might burst in - so many things could happen at this very moment and I would have to explain myself but I don't care. This is worth the risk. I sit up and look at his face. His kohl closed eyes. I take a finger and draw his crow black eyebrows. Then his black moustache, only slightly darker than my dark brown hair. I stare at his lips. His soft supple lips. He outlined mine. Shouldn't I repay the favour?  
I'm just about to when the door opens and Gibbs sees me kneeling beside him.  
  
"An' whattabout his shirt?"  
  
Gibbs! Reluctantly, I pull off his shirt slowly, helping his toned arms through again. Now, I wish I wouldn't have said reluctantly. I stare in amazement at his golden tanned chest. It's so perfect. Its like-  
  
"We should get him in the bed now."  
  
Thanks a lot Gibbs. I fold the shirt and place it on the desk trying very hard not to look at Jack's chest. I grab his muscular arms, now exposed, and Gibbs grabs his legs, still covered. We slot him into the covers and lay him on his back, with his arms on top of the blanket but with the rest of his body, and chest, covered.  
  
"You better keep watch of him, Crystal. I'm going to have to organize everything now and put the crew on hold. Call me when he wakes."  
  
I don't even object to Gibbs orders. Gibbs leaves and I'm left standing alone in a room with Jack. I look at his golden-brown arms and wonder how they can be so provocative. I think back to me being angry with him but I don't think I can be angry with him. Not now. Not like this. I mean, I upset him myself and hit a raw nerve about his ship. And, after all, he went through a lot to get it.  
  
I look at Jack's arms again and find that they tempt me too much. I have to get this over with. I sit down next to him on the bed and put a hand on his muscular shoulder. I run a finger all the way down his arm to his slender hand. This is excessive. His body just seems to possess me with such an arousing feeling and all he's doing is sleeping. He's just lying here asleep. It's not even his fault. I look at his face again. And his neck. His body brings out so much in me. I think Gibbs shouldn't have left me here. I lean over and kiss Jack's neck. I can't resist. He's just lying here. I've never ever seen something so fascinating. I place my cheek on his warm cheek; glad I can do this while he's asleep and without anyone knowing or without having to feel embarrassed. I draw back, looking at his beautiful structure. I let my mind wonder back to today...  
  
He only questioned me about Will because he was jealous. Jealous. Only according to Gibbs. But Gibbs seems to know him well... I walk over and sit on the chair opposite Jack that I've always seen other people sitting in. I stare at Jack, asleep in his peaceful world. He can't be jealous. And, I suppose that if he is, it's quite flattering... I sit back on this squishy chair, close my eyes and contemplate all this. We'll have to figure it out when he wakes up... I wake to find that I'd fallen asleep. Funny. I wasn't tired. I open my eyes and see Jack in a different position to how he was before I'd fallen asleep. He's sleeping on his side with his back to the wall. One of his muscular, toned, arms is rested bare on the bed. If he's moved, then I suppose he's not in his drunk concussion anymore.  
I fell asleep while I was contemplating and I've decided that I'm not going to exploit him because he's drunk. No matter how tempting it is. It would be really bad if I did because I'm making use of his body while he doesn't know about it. That actually sounds wrong.  
Anyway, I'm not going to exploit him because he wouldn't exploit me. When I was drunk and I passed out, he didn't exploit me. He just caressed my lips and shoulder but he didn't exploit me. At least, I don't think he did...  
I slowly get up off the chair and walk in front of him, around the bed. His arm is just _there._ Ok, how can I not exploit this guy? He's asleep. He's beautiful. He's unaware.  
No. I mustn't. I mustn't I mustn't I mustn't. This is wrong.  
But I really want to...  
I know what I'll do... I'll bind my hands together... That's it! That's the only way I'll be able to keep my hands off his arm. I know its rash, but that's the only thing I can think of. Now, I wonder if this cabin has any rope anywhere... I go through draws, the cabinet, his desk, under the bed... and none of these places have rope. Damn. I'll just have to not look at him. Keep my eyes away from that tanned, strong, muscular, exotic, golden, tight - alright! I can't take my eyes off him! I think I've gone mad! I keep staring at his arm, then his hand, then his fingers. And his rings. His rings really bewitch me somehow. They just seem so precious like they have a tale or story behind them. I probably just think that because they're on Jack's hand. Actually, I can confirm that I think that they're special because they're on Jack's hand. I crouch down in front of the hand, studying the silver rings. The one with the round black stone in the middle immediately catches my eye and I suddenly have the urge to try it on. Shoot. I really want to try it on. If I try to take it then that will mean touching him. But touching him will mean that I risk waking him up... I ever so carefully slide his hand down so that it grazes the bed covers until it almost reaches the floor as it dangles off the bed. I very gently, very gently, hold his wrist and pull at that ring on his forefinger. It eases off easily which is such a relief. I happily try it on my left hand's middle finger - too small. How slender are his fingers? I then try it on my wedding finger, unintentionally honest, and it fits perfectly. And looks lovely. I stretch out my hand and admire it. Yes, it definitely will have a strong kind of history to it.  
My eyes staring at my hand stray to the right - to Jack's sleeping face. I look at his face remembering how I stroked it yesterday. I actually never got a chance to touch his lips. Oh yeah... I was about to, but Gibbs stopped me. I was supposed to repay the favour. But it might wake him up. But if I managed to get a ring off his finger I'm sure I'll be able to just prod his lips? If he wakes up I'll just say that... that... that there was hair on his face or something... yeah...  
  
I reach out with my left hand, still admiring his ring on my finger, and am about to touch the honourable lips of Captain Jack Sparrow when---  
  
"You better put that back, love."  
  
I fall back onto the wooden floor, horrified, mortified and terrified. Yes, terrified. My mouth is hanging open in disbelief as he opens an eye. Ohmigod. He knows? He knew? He knew what I was going to do? He was awake? No, this is awful.  
I'm just aghast. I was just about to touch his lips and then I saw them move!! It was shocking enough that I thought he was asleep!  
  
"Crystie,"  
  
I was caught? I was caught?! Oh no!  
  
"Crystie." He opens his other eye.  
  
This is humiliating. And I was going to touch his arm?  
  
"Crystie...?"  
  
I can just stare at his two mesmerising eyes in utter shock. Do I have to apologise? He'll know that I like him! I don't want to lead him on now! I've only known him a few days!  
  
"Crystal?" His voice takes on a more serious tone. "Crystal, ye alright? Its jus' a ring..."  
  
My blood pressure eases. What? Ring? Just a ring? Is he just talking about the ring? I'm trying to think but Jack grabs my wrist and I feel a tingle as he pulls my hand towards him by his sun-kissed, strong arm. I try not to blush as he studies my hand, with his ring on my wedding finger. He raises his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Tell me wha' ideas go on in that 'ead of yours, lass?"  
  
I do blush now. But it really was unintentional!  
  
"No, Jack, it's not what you think! I just wanted to try it on and it happened to fit on this finger!"  
  
I try to explain desperately, hoping he doesn't think that I really really like him (which I do) or that I'm moving on him too fast. I'm just about to pull it off when Jack says:  
  
"Nah, keep it on, love. You can 'ave it."  
  
I'm shocked at his generosity - its Jack's ring.  
  
"I can't keep this! It must be special! Like have a tale to it or something! It's yours Jack."  
  
I start to pull it off again but Jack's empty-ring finger comes close and tilts my chin up making my eyes meet his. Of course this would stop me whatever I was doing.  
  
"Borrow it. Til the time sees fit, to give it back."  
  
Jack drops his finger, and I'm just about to ask what he means, when Jack flings back the covers and swings his legs around so that he's in a sitting position on the bed and facing me. He stretches his arms with his full torso fully exposed.  
  
Oh. My. God. This guy's chest is like a treasure in itself. I swear it came from heaven or it's a promise from another world, because I don't seem to be able to take my eyes off it! It's just so... so... so... perfect. Blemish less, hairless and priceless. Muscles, a tan, golden, pure, syrup-ish... If there even is such a thing... It's just so tanned and has so many muscles-  
  
"Crystie."  
  
I think I need to count those muscles! How is his body so tanned? It's so beautiful and exotic, like the sand on a beach-  
  
"Crystie?"  
  
And even though he's dropped his hands to the side and he's looking at me with concern, his chest just sort of beams. Glows. Sun-kissed. Lucky bloody sun to be kissing that-  
  
"Crystal?"  
  
I'm blown away. Speechless. It's just so captivating, enchanting, fascinating-  
  
"Amazing," I say in awe. What? What?! Did I just say that out loud? Shoot! I thought I was speechless!  
  
"What is?" He asks, looking around and at the wall behind him.  
  
How many times have I given myself away today? How many? How did I let that slip? Jack looks around then at my eyes and follows them back to his chest. He grins.  
  
"What's so amazin', Crystie?"  
  
He knows. He bloody well knows. I actually don't think he knew about the lip thing today... he never mentioned it. I suppose I got away with that. Can I get away with this?  
  
"Nothing," I mumble, still staring at his chest.  
  
"Nothin', eh?" Jack slides off the bed and kneels in front of me.  
  
Thanks a lot Jack. Just make yourself even more irresistible than you already are, why don't you? We're sitting very close.  
  
"Ye know love, I think I 'urt meself the other day." Says Jack with a nasty grin. "Around 'ere."  
  
He then takes my left hand with his left hand and places it on his left, muscular, rib. I can feel his muscles against my palm and it doesn't help the fact that his hand is on top of mine. He's smiling at me wickedly but I can't even look at him. I'm staring at my hand. On his sacred rib. I can't breathe. If I open my mouth I'm going to gasp. I can't even snap back 'what's it got to do with me?' because I feel so weak at this very moment. He could put my other hand on his foot and I would still feel even dreamier than I feel now.  
He's just playing with me. He knows how much I admire his chest but I'm not going to admit it. I can't even open my mouth for goodness sake. He puts the hand which was on top of mine back onto the floor but my hand is still on his bulky muscular rib. I think I'm stuck like this. I don't know whether to pull my hand away from this bliss or to enjoy it longer no matter how obvious this seems to be. Jack looks satisfied.  
His expression stirs in my mind and I quickly draw my hand back, as if it had been scorched. I look at him grinning at me and I breathe in.  
  
"Next time, love, we can play a game. We'll both stand in our under clothes facing each other, an' we'll see who can stare at the other person's chest the longest. Whoever wins, undresses the other person."  
  
WHAT?!  
  
"An' then it gets really intresting." Jack winks at me.  
  
Is he for real? He gets up from his kneeling position and walks around me to his wardrobe. I don't know what to say. Should I say something? He's joking right? What if he's not? I turn around to look at his gorgeous back. 

Actually, I think I'd win that game.


End file.
